


Happy New Year!

by Phinmeister



Series: Adam and Rick [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay, I can’t fucking think of a title, I’m loving all these NYE tags, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinmeister/pseuds/Phinmeister
Summary: Adam and Rick ring in the new year by being very close.





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you a story that’s probably more thrilling than the one that follows. Once upon a time, it was New Year’s Eve 2014. I had spent an exhaustive year writing all sorts of gay stuff, and I wanted to culminate it with a cheesy romantic New Year’s one shot. I wrote the whole thing, and was extremely satisfied and pleased. But then disaster struck! My stupid dumbass iPhone note app crashed and I lost every single word I had written. I was extremely (understatement) frustrated, and I didn’t feel like rewriting it so it was lost in Steve Jobs’ graveyard. Now, four years later, I’ve decided to rewrite it, because for the past few years I’ve lived in trauma from my horrid experience and now I’m over it. It’s pretty okay, I think. Pretty cool, pretty gay, pretty hip-hop. I’m posting it two days late because I was really super drunk the actual New Year’s Eve night and I fell asleep, and I only started writing it at 11 pm this night, which is now officially after midnight. So here’s for Jan. 2! Okay, time to shut up.

It was New Year’s Eve night. Adam and Rick were lying together on the couch, pressed towards each other as if they were glued together. The TV was on at a moderate volume, displaying the glee and cheeriness of the crowd far away in Times Square, all of them eagerly awaiting time to pass and hit that special moment when the years would change. 

Adam was resting his head on Rick’s shoulder. He breathed in and out, rhythmically and silently, but Rick could feel it as if it were his own. His eyes were focused on the TV, but he wasn’t much reacting to it - just watching. Rick was looking down at him, and he pressed a kiss to the top of Adam’s head. He gave a small smile, his eyes still focused on him, more specifically what he could see of his face. 

Adam hummed with pleasure. He felt very warm tonight, even warmer than usual, which was saying something. Maybe it was because of his close proximity with Rick. It didn’t matter, because Rick was comforted by it all the same. 

“Can you move up?” Rick murmured. 

“Huh?”

“Move up?”

“Ah, okay.” He did so, shifting himself upwards so he was adjacent with Rick. Once he had settled himself, he looked into Rick’s eyes and gave him a smile. “How you doing?” he asked. 

“Fine. How about you?”

Adam yawned and shifted over slightly. “Just fabulous.”

“Oh, are you?”

“Yeah. What time is it?”

“I don’t know. Clearly not midnight.”

Adam looked over at the TV. “They’re an hour ahead of us.”

“So, not eleven either?”

“Yeah.”

“Whatever. It’s nighttime.”

“Good observation.”

Adam gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You ready for 2016?”

“Is the whole year just gonna be me and you lying on the couch?”

“Hmm, probably not.”

“Then I don’t want it.”

“There’ll be other things, too. Things to look forward to.”

“I’m looking forward to lying on the couch with you.”

“I’m sure there will be a lot of that.” Adam looked back at the TV. “Who is that guy?”

“I don’t know, some news reporter dude.”

“He’s got a thick jacket on. What about the girl next to him? She’s going to freeze to death.”

“Are you worried about her?”

“Yes. It’s not fair that he has a jacket and she doesn’t.”

Rick didn’t much care at all about either of the two television personalities, so he fell silent and reached up to rub Adam’s hair. Adam closed his eyes. 

“Are you going to sleep?” he asked. 

“I kind of want to.”

“You’ll miss the countdown.”

“Oh, well.” Adam shifted over again, towards Rick so he could press a kiss on his lips. A spark of warmth traveled through Rick, and he reached up to aimlessly grab Adam’s hair, pulling him closer. Once the kiss ended, they stared deeply at each other. 

“Love you,” said Adam. 

“Love you too,” he replied. 

Adam shifted over again, and a bit downwards, close to his original position. “I liked this spot better.”

“Rude.” Rick reached his arm around him so that he was holding him, and Adam rested his head on his shoulder again. The both of them were extremely cozy. Rick started rubbing his thumb on Adam’s arm; he was watching the TV, but at the same time not watching it at all.

His thoughts were wandering, all in different places but all focused in the direction of Adam. Stuff about how warm they both were, all snuggled together, and how soft his hair was, and how he could feel his breath on his shoulder, and how this year had been an outrageous, crazy rollercoaster that had had terrible, horrific parts, certainly, but if it had all led up to this moment, then maybe it wasn’t all bad. Lying next to him: his first ever boyfriend. 

A wild thought swept through his mind, and it caused him to stiffen slightly. _Maybe he could be more than that._ More than a boyfriend. They could take it further. 

It was a crazy proposition, given that they had only been dating for a few months, and only living together for two. But as he lingered more on the thought, it became more and more sensical. They could absolutely do that, yeah. It wouldn’t be that weird. They had taken their whole relationship at lightning quick speeds from the moment they met, and this was just following that pattern. 

What would Adam think? He would love it, right? Or maybe he would say it was too soon. Could go either way.

That in particular was something to think about later. But was he serious about that?

_Yeah, I would like to marry this guy,_  he answered himself. Of course. As if what they had now, and what they could potentially have, could happen with someone else. No way. They were the ones for each other. 

Well, that whole thought process could wait. For now, it was the end of the year and Adam was focused on the festivities in front of them. Rick rubbed his arm again, and he brought his hand up to gently hold back the hair covering Adam’s forehead; he kissed it. Warm skin. 

“What’s going on now?”

“Ten minutes,” said Adam. 

“Are we going to wait and celebrate the actual midnight?”

“I think I’ll be going to bed.” To demonstrate his need for this, he yawned again. 

“Then I’ll join you.”

“Good.”

With that there were no more words spoken. They both just lied together, Rick continuing to rub Adam’s arm and Adam continuing to enjoy it. Both of them watching the co-hosts make terrible jokes to each other, the woman clearly trying to hide her shivering. Behind them was an enormous audience of over a million people, all waving around tiny flags and cheering loudly, trying to get their voices captured on live TV. Neither Adam or Rick were interested in this lifestyle, and in fact were doing the exact opposite: it was just the two of them, and it was dark and quiet. 

Five minutes. Louder cheering; Adam turned down the volume. A live countdown appeared on the screen. 

“Any big wishes for the new year?” Rick asked. 

“Get more sleep,” Adam muttered. 

“Ooh, that’s big.”

“You can join me.”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.”

Time slipped past quickly, and suddenly it was two minutes, then one and a half, then one, and the pure energy of the crowd emanated from the TV. Adam looked at Rick and smiled at him. 

“You were the best part of this year.”

“Cheesy,” said Rick, even though he had thought the same thing. 

“So? Maybe I love you.”

“Maybe I do too.”

Adam laughed and looked back at the TV. “Look, thirty seconds.”

“Do you think we’ll make it?”

“Who knows?”

“Maybe a bomb will go off.”

“I hope not.”

Ten seconds. Five. One. 

The Eastern Time Zone erupted in countless cheers and yells, “Auld Lang Syne” began playing, and fireworks burst to color the pitch black sky. Adam looked over at Rick, and Rick barely had time to see the smirk on his face before he felt Adam kissing him. He closed his eyes, and they just held each other, enjoying the moment. 

Adam broke off. “New Year’s tradition.”

“I know that.” Rick had forgotten about it entirely. 

“Did you like it?”

“Best start to a year I’ve ever had.”

Adam laughed, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and returned his head to its position atop Rick’s shoulder. “Happy New Year, Rick.”

“Happy New Year, Adam.”

 


End file.
